


Weakness

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t want to say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Written for rthstewart's [Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html).

“I can’t,” he says, even though what he really means is something more like ‘please don’t make me’ because if he gives in then he knows he’ll be lost, though a quiet voice in the back of his head tells him he’d been lost since that first day, caught up in adventure and adrenaline and the secret wish for more. He doesn’t want to say yes because then they can use it against him, use _Monroe_ against him even more than they already have, use him in ways that could be his undoing as a Grimm and a cop and a human.

It takes awhile, but in the end he gives in because he can never deny Monroe anything, even when he knows what it may cost him, cost _them_ , and as their lips meet in the first of many kisses, he can’t find it in himself to worry anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
